I'm Wishing
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: My retelling of Disney's Snow White. For this story, at least, I might follow this pattern with the others, but I am going to do one Chapter of Snow, then one chapter of Grimhilde. The Queen's chapters probably won't be that long, but they will show her side of things.
1. Chapter 1

*So the idea popped into my head to do a retelling, my own version, of Disney's Princess movies (it may extended to others ((including non-Disney movies)) after I have finished, if I finish, doing all of them). These aren't planned on being super long, but who knows, especially on my favorites, haha. I hope you enjoy. For this story, at least, I might follow this pattern with the others, but I am going to do one Chapter of Snow, then one chapter of Grimhilde. The Queen's chapters probably won't be that long, but they will show her side of things.*

Snow White stood by a well outside of the castle that had once been her home. More and more lately it had felt like a prison, however, one she couldn't wait to escape. Her stepmother, a beautiful woman whom when she had first married Snow's father had been so kind and gentle, had lately been cold and angry with Snow. If her father was still alive, Snow had no doubt that she would still be the way she had been, but he wasn't.

Grimhilde had once been Snow's favorite playmate, the one she went to when she needed someone to tell a secret to, etc. But now… now she didn't know what to think. Sighing, she looked over the edge of the well and softly said, "I wish I could figure out why she hates me so." "What are you doing?" came a masculine voice.

Snow stifled a scream, she hadn't heard him enter the courtyard that she was in, so lost in her own thoughts was she. I'm sorry, I didn't me to frighten you. I am Prince Ferdinand." He said with a bow. Snow recovered from her scare quickly and returned his bow with a curtsy while saying, "I am Snow White." "Pleased to meet you Snow White. What were you doing just now?"

She hesitated a second before saying, "I'm wishing. What are you doing here?" "Oh forgive me, I am here on behalf of my father on business." "Then let me take you to my stepmother, Queen Grimhilde." Snow said, before leading him into the castle. Ferdinand tried to restart the conversation a few times, but Snow replied in short answers like Grimhilde had told her to.

"She is just inside these doors." Snow said, "Excuse me." With that she pretended to head down the hall, but the moment he was in, Snow returned to the door and looked into the door. She muttered some magic words Grimhilde had taught her when she was little, so that she could see and hear what was said in the room. It was mainly the normal boring stuff, but one thing stood out to her.

As Ferdinand was getting ready to leave, he said to the Queen, "By the way, who was that beautiful young lady who led me here? She is the fairest maiden I have ever set eyes on." The look in the Queen's eyes was something between jealousy and rage, so much so that Snow stopped listening and went to make herself scarce. As she hurried through the castle to her room, she thought to herself, "Is it possible? Is that the reason the Queen has been the way she has been with me lately?"


	2. Chapter 2

Snow White did her best to stay out of the Queen's way for the next few days, but it did not damper her stepmother's anger towards her. If anything it made her more annoyed than ever with Snow. After all, how could a girl so adept at blending in be noticed by so many. The Prince that had recently visited, Ferdinand was it? Well whatever it was he was the third in what was seeming to be a long line of many that had called Snow the fairest maiden in the land.

Once upon a time, Grimhilde had been called that, it had even helped her catch the eye of Snow's father, a handsome man herself. But the years, though kinder to her then most, weren't kind enough to keep her from being ousted from her place as fairest. And once Snow was old enough to rule the kingdom, what would happen to her? She would be ousted from her home, that's what. So Queen Grimhilde thought, "I need to find a way so I am returned to being the fairest in the land, but not only that I have to secure my home as being mine, permanently."


	3. Chapter 3

Snow White was taken to the field to pick flowers for her stepmother, by her father's old captain, now the Queen's huntsman. Grimhilde had declared she wasn't feeling well that day, and so to cheer her up Snow decided to pick her favorite flowers.

When she was ready to go, she went to the huntsman to tell him so, but to her surprise, he shook his head no and said, "My Princess, it is not safe for you to return home. Your stepmother grows bitterer towards you every day, in fact she has ordered me to kill you. But I cannot do so, not only because you are my old King's daughter, but because it's not your fault that she hates you. Run, my Princess, run. I have friends in the woods who will care for you, just tell them I sent you."

Snow White couldn't believe her ears. She knew her stepmother didn't like her that much anymore, but she wanted her dead!? She nodded to the huntsman and ran into the woods, following a map he had handed to her right before she did so. Soon she came upon a cottage, which marked the end of her journey.

She knocked, but no one answered and so finally she let herself in. The house was a disaster, and it didn't look like anyone had been there in a long time. She wondered how long it had been since the huntsman had seen his friends. Well no use getting worked up about something out of her control, best to make the best of her circumstances, starting with cleaning this house.

Using both magic and her own two hands, she set about doing just that. Hours later, when she was just finishing up the housework, she heard voices approaching. She became as still as could be, hoping that it wasn't her stepmother come to fetch her, she was sure to hear it from her if it was. But as the voices got closer, she could tell that they were men and she released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She set about fixing some supper, hoping that she had come to the right place and these were the huntsman's friends.

She had just finished setting the table, with plates at every seat, when the door opened and seven men came in. They were shorter than most men, but they looked like they could easily do the work of two full sized men apiece. When they saw Snow White standing there, they stopped short. One with a particularly short temper asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Now Grumpy," said one with glasses, "That is not the best way to start." Turning his attention to Snow White he asked, "Who are you my dear?" "I am Snow White, the huntsman told me to come here and that I would be safe with you." The dwarves eyes lit up at the mention of their good friend. After they all introduced themselves, Doc introduced Dopey for him, they sat down to the supper Snow White had made.

Once they finished eating, they noticed how clean the place was and thanked Snow White for cleaning. They showed her to a guest bedroom which would become her home for several months to come, with all of them falling into a comfortable pattern.


	4. Chapter 4

It took some doing, but Queen Grimhilde had finally tracked down Snow White. Her magic mirror had been of no help to her, it hadn't for some time, she really ought to see about getting it replaced. Soon she would pay a visit to Snow White, with a poisoned apple. This apple would cause her to have an ugly outward appearance, so ugly that people would shudder.

She had considered the sleeping death, but that would just preserve her beauty, what good was that? If she were to be the most beautiful again, she needed to get rid of Snow White's beauty. It would just take a while longer for her magic to be ready….


	5. Chapter 5

Snow White mopped the floors of the cottage, using the fact that the dwarves were away at their mine to get some of the deeper cleaning done. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. An old woman was standing there, and at first she didn't recognize her, but when she looked her in the eye it was all Snow could do not to gasp, for it was her stepmother.

"I am selling apples today, my dear, would you like to try a bite of this one?" she asked. Tears filled Snow's eyes as she realized her stepmother truly hated her, all this time she had been in denial, but she could no longer do so with the truth staring at her in the face. She nodded, since her voice wouldn't work its way around the lump in her throat at first, before saying, "Yes please."

As she took a bite, her stepmother cackled with glee and as she headed out the door she shouted back, "Better check the mirror dearie, something is on your face." Holding back sobs, Snow slowly walked to the nearest mirror and what she saw in it caused her to sob even more. Her stepmother had hated her enough to take away her outward beauty. She feared Snow enough to do this to her…Snow was tempted to give her a reason to fear, but instead she used her magic to see why her stepmother had done this.

She saw her stepmother's fear of being cast out, of being homeless and alone. And then she made up her mind, her stepmother would never fear being homeless, for she would always be bound to her home until her death. Snow White said the magic words, then went to visit her dear stepmother. She walked into the castle and found her in her throne room.

"Stepmother, I know you did this to me because you feared me, because you feared losing your home. Well you no longer have to fear that, for I have bound you to this place. You will not lack for company, though unlike them you cannot leave. Goodbye stepmother." With that Snow left. On her way out she stopped at the wishing well.

Looking into she thought, "I wish that whoever is my true love will see my true beauty shining through and not see this face." The she also thought, "Do I have any real true beauty since I just cursed my stepmother? I am no better than her really." With a sob, she released her stepmother of the curse she had place on her. The castle would always be her stepmother's home, and she was just now free to leave it.

Suddenly behind her, she heard the voice of Price Ferdinand saying, "What are you doing there?" Snow White turned around, seeing that he saw the real her and not the face her stepmother had cursed her with; she smiled and said, "I'm wishing."


End file.
